


That is the Question

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-08
Updated: 1999-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray questions why he lets Benny talk him into things.





	That is the Question

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Foreword : One should never accept challenges from a real writer,  
indeed

Foreword : One should never accept challenges from a real writer, indeed ! Now I am stuck on the cake trying not to frost upon it, or die indulging in it.

Peste. 

Ah, well, I hope that little one will make you smile. If not, otters are welcome anytime, as much as any kind of CONSTRUCTIVE critisism.

Emmanuelle Jeanne

lapajatej@chez.com

****

THAT IS THE QUESTION

 

"I vouched for doning your goofy drag to nail those creeps, I settled with the darned least cosy middle place, I got on walking streets, boulevards, crossings, the whole neighborhood without yapping 'bout how God I gonna get ma gun, but something I CANNOT STAND-"

"Why, Ray ! Aren't you overdoing it a-" 

"LEMME GO TA THE POINT, Benny, if I can say that ! 'Cause any Chinese Dragoon would have its dignity inna twist, waiting by every lampost for your hyper glycemic chocolate addicted Diffenbaker offa wolf to make up his furry mind 'bout TA GO OR NOT TA GO !" 

Return to the Due South Fiction Archive 

 


End file.
